


[ART] A Perfect Morning

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, all the domestic fluff, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: A Perfect Morning-recipe by Draco Malfoy-Potter:- 2 cups steaming tea- 1 Harry Potter, cuddled close- 1 handful softly whispered words- A pinch of excited kisses from Miss Frida- A dash of quiet snores from Sir Lexington Many-ToesMix together and enjoy the sunrise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	[ART] A Perfect Morning




End file.
